One late night
by FrozeAngel
Summary: Evelynn ist Vollwaise, 26 Jahre alt und lebt mit ihrer Tante, die sie als sie noch ein Baby war adoptiert hat, in ihrem Café in der Winkelgasse. Eines Tages als sie nachts von ihrer Arbeit nachhause geht, läuft ihr aus heiterem Himmel ein Hippogreif auf der Straße über den Weg. Er ist verletzt und nicht allein. SiriusxOC


_Prolog_

Noch immer hingen zähe, düstere Nebelschwaden wie zugezogene Vorhänge über der Winkelgasse, obwohl es schon kurz vor 6 und im späten Sommer war.  
Keine einzige Seele befand sich auf dem sonst so schmal und voll wirkenden Weg, der nun breit und unberührt wie eine Bühne sich dahin zog, um Kurven und Ecken, mit Wegen, die in die Gasse stießen, und welche, die sie verließen, ein stetiges Kommen und Gehen des Gekannten.  
Die Uhr in einem der Türme der Gringotts Zaubererbank schlug in der Ferne genau 6, als plötzlich eine Person die Bühne betrat und sich ihren Weg durch die hartnäckigen klebrigen Nebelfetzen kämpfte, zielstrebig auf ihr Ziel zu gehend. Der schäbige schwarze Umhang zeichnete sich schnell aus dem grauen Etwas ab, ebenso die große doch etwas hager und sehr dünn wirkende Gestalt, die eben benannten Umhang mit sich trug. Der spitz zulaufende Hut saß etwas schief auf dem mit langem grauschwarzen Haar behaupteten Kopf und wippte bei jedem der langen, ruckartigen Schritte hoch und runter, während ein paar stechende graue Augen in einem bleichen Gesicht mit harten Zügen wachsam die Szenerie vor sich beobachtete. Er kam aus dem Ministerium für Hexerei und Zauberei, genauer gesagt aus dem Aurorenbüro, und einer Nacht voller Berge von Papier, zwischendurch einem harten Stupsen eines der Memos eines Kollegen an seiner Schläfe oder einem Stärkungstrank der jungen Dame, die Naschereien in den Abteilungen verteilte für die, die Nachtdienst hatten .  
Im Ministerium war die Hölle los, seitdem Sirius Black, der gefürchtete und mittlerweile auch wieder gesuchte Massenmörder, wieder aus einem der sichersten Gebäude entkommen war, nur dass es dieses Mal nicht Askaban, wo er eigentlich hingehörte nach dem was er getan hatte, sondern aus Hogwarts, der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei.  
Der bleiche Zauberer rümpfte missbilligend die Nase und steuerte nun auf ein kleines Café auf der linken Seite der Straße zu, welches das einzige offene Geschäft zu dieser Uhrzeit war. Über einem seiner Fenster hing ein Schild mit der Aufschrift ‚' Zum tänzelnden Hippogreif''‚ darunter gekreuzt eine silberne lange Feder und ein Löwenschwanz. '  
Auch wenn Dumbledore, der aktuelle Schulleiter dieser Schule, seinen Job normalerweise gut machte, und das seit gottverdammt langer Zeit, so hatte er im Fall von Sirius Black's Festnahme schlampige Arbeit geleistet. Ungeduldig und am Frieren drückte der Mann die Tür des Cafés auf und schob sich hinein. Es war ungewöhnlich kalt wenn man beachtete dass vor einigen Tagen noch die Sonne brennend heiß vom Himmel gestrahlt hatte. Der Zauberer zog sich den Hut vom Kopf, wobei einige der grauen Haaren sich quer über sein Haupt legten, doch er beachtete es nicht weiter. „Morgen, Abberforth.", strahlte ihn eine große schlanke Hexe hinter der Theke an und stellte das Glas weg, das sie eben noch geputzt hatte.  
Das Café war nicht sehr groß obwohl im hinteren Teil des Raumes eine Treppe in ein oberes Geschoss führte von dem er wusste dass es dort Sessel, Tische und einen Kamin gab. Die untere Hälfte war einladend warm und im Raum verteilt standen runde, unterschiedlich große Tische, an den Wänden hingen ein paar Gemälde, deren Bewohner allerdings noch friedlich schliefen, unter einem von ihnen erkannte er Xena Crobbert, eine ehemalige Zaubereiministerin und davor Leiterin des Aurorenbüros. Jetzt war sie tot, ein paar Wochen vor dem Vorfall hatte er gehört war sie von einer Gruppe Todesser angeworben worden. Der silberhaarige Zauberer lächelte leicht und ging auf den Tresen zu.  
„Morgen Mercy.", begrüßte er sie und setzte sich auf einen der Hocker. Die Dame lächelte ebenfalls, musterte ihn jedoch aus großen blauen Augen. „Du siehst schrecklich aus.", bemerkte sie nach kurzer Zeit und schwang ihren Zauberstab leicht in Richtung eines Topfes und einem Beutel aus dem es nach Kaffeebohnen duftete. Abberforth zuckte leicht die Schultern und schmunzelte. „Einer muss den Kerl ja fangen.", bemerkte er trocken und seufzte erleichtert als eine große Tasse mit warmem Kaffee hinter dem Tresen auf ihn zugeschwebt kam.  
Mercy sah ihn aufmerksam an und nippte leicht an ihrer eigenen Tasse. Sie war den Zähnen des Alters erfolgreich entkommen und sah aus als wäre sie irgendwo in den jungen Vierzigern, ihr langes schwarzes Haar floss in glänzenden Wellen ihren Rücken hinunter und ihr Gesicht strahlte in einem auffälligem Weiß.  
„G-Gibt's irgendwas neues über ihn?", fragte sie, eine leichte Nervosität in ihrer Stimme, welche sie allerdings sofort mit dem stolzen, kämpferischen Ausdruck ihrer Augen wett. (Wer konnte es ihr verübeln, einer der gefährlichsten Männer der Welt lief frei da draußen rum und bisher gab es keine einzige Spur darauf, wo er zu finden war.) „Bisher tappen wir noch im Dunkeln, er versteckt sich irgendwo und könnte mittlerweile in ganz England sein…" Der ältere seufzte schwer und prustete dabei leicht in seine Tasse. „Aber jeder einzelne Zauberer in Europa weiß wer er ist und wie er aussieht, lange wird er sich nicht verdeckt halten können."  
Mercy grinste breit. „Ihr findet ihn schon.", murmelte sie und ihre Finger streiften leicht seine Hand ehe sie hinter dem Tresen hervor kam und das Café mit langen Schritten durchmaß und durch eine Tür in den hinteren Teil des Gebäudes verschwand wo sie und eine weitere jüngere Frau lebten. Die Tür führte durch einen kleinen engen Flur an den die Zimmer der Damen grenzten. Mit leisen geschmeidigen Schritten ging die Schwarzhaarige Hexe den Flur hinunter an ihrem Zimmer vorbei zu dem Raum am Ende des Flurs. Hinter der Tür aus dunklem Holz schlief ihre Nichte Eve, mit der sie alleine hier wohnte und mit der sie zusammen das Café am Laufen hielt. Die schlanke Dame hielt vor der Tür an und lauschte für einen Moment bis sie mit einem Schmunzeln das leise Schnarchen hörte. Seit ungefähr 20 Jahren lebten die beiden schon hier zusammen und seitdem Eve ihren Abschluss auf Hogwarts gemacht hatte, half sie ihr wo sie nur konnte.  
So leise wie möglich legte Mercy ihre schlanke Hand auf die Klinke und drückte sie herunter. Von strahlenden Pfeilen durchstochene Dunkelheit strömte ihr entgegen und mit ihr der leichte Geruch von Lavendel. Die Frau blinzelte ein paar Mal ehe sich ihre Augen an das Dämmerlicht gewöhnten und sie den Umriss ihrer Adoptivtochter auf ihrem Bett entdeckte, umgeben von Büchern und ihr Gesicht verdeckt von buschigen karamellbraunen Haaren. Der Kerze auf ihrem Nachttisch zu urteilen hatte sie gestern die ganze Nacht durchgelesen, sie war bis auf den Docht komplett runtergebrannt.  
Mit geschmeidigen Schritten durchmaß Mercy das Zimmer der jungen Frau und öffnete mit einem kurzen Wink ihres Zauberstabs die Vorhänge. Als das Licht den Kopf der Dame auf dem Bett traf knurrte sie kurz auf und wälzte sich sofort in die andere Richtung - und landete mit der Stirn lautstark an der Kante eines dicken Buches mit der Aufschrift 'Die seltensten Zaubertränke und wie sie richtig zuzubereiten sind.'  
„Verdammt... Mercy, warum jetzt schon?", fragte sie und drehte sich zu der Dunkelhaarigen Hexe um, mit ihrer Hand die Stelle an ihrer Stirn betastend, gegen die sie eben gestoßen wurde. Ihre mandelförmigen, auffälligen grünen Augen warfen ihrer Ziehmutter einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu, doch die lächelte nur leicht. „Du solltest langsam aufstehen, es ist bald sieben und wir wollen ja nicht-" „Oh Gott ich muss los!", rief Eve auf und sprang auf, stolperte dabei aber über ein paar Bücher und legte sich vor den Füßen Mercys hin.  
„In der Tat, das musst du.", bemerkte die Frau mit einem sanft spöttischen Lächeln als sich Eve wieder aufrappelte und ins Bad stürmte. Die Hexe hatte das Mädchen damals adoptiert als ihre Eltern bei einem Angriff der Todesser ums Leben kamen.  
Eve war gerade mal ein Jahr alt gewesen, als Mercy sie adoptierte und mit ihr in die Winkelgasse zog, wo sie ein kleines Café eröffnet hatte. Bevor sie sie adoptiert hatte war Mercy mit einem reinblütigen Zauberer aus dem Haus Snow verheiratet gewesen, doch im Gegensatz zu anderen Reinblüterfamilien war Leo ein warmherziger und gütiger Zauberer gewesen, der ihr ihre Vergangenheit, oder besser die ihrer Familie nicht anhängte.  
Vor der Ehe mit ihm gehörte Mercy dem alten und gar ehrwürdigen Haus der Blacks an, allerdings nicht vollständig da sie ein Bastard von Cygnus Black war. Er hatte sie in ihr Haus aufgenommen statt sie zu töten wie seine Frau Druella, die Mutter von Narzissa, Bellatrix und Andromeda war und nicht wollte dass die Namen ihrer Töchter mit dem eines Bastards beschmutzt wurden, es vorgeschlagen hatte.  
Cygnus ließ sie leben und nahm sie gegen den Willen seiner Frau,ebenso seiner gesamten Familie auf, bis sich eine Vereinigung mit dem Snow Clan anbot, eine Heirat zwischen einer Black und einem Snow.  
Druella wusste von der in ihren Augen unwürdigen und unsinnigen Einstellung der Snows gegenüber allen anderen Zauberern und Halbblütern, dass sie trotz ihrer Vergangenheit und dem Blut ihrer Vorfahren alle vollkommen gleich wie alle anderen Mitglieder der Zauberergemeinschaft waren, und weigerte sich, eine ihrer 'reinen' Töchter an so eine Familie zu geben. Mercy wurde an den Familienclan abgeschoben und heiratete Leo, den sie im ersten Moment unausstehlich fand, bis sie sich in ihn verliebte. Als dieser jedoch jung starb und aus ihrer Ehe keine Kinder hervorgegangen waren, wurde die junge Hexe auch von dieser Familie abgekapselt und entschied sich irgendwann dazu, ein neues Leben anzufangen. Die Snows halfen ihr dabei, gaben ihr ein Startkapital für das Café, in der Hoffnung sie nie wieder zu sehen.  
Einige Jahre später verstarb die jüngere Schwester ihres dahin geschiedenen Mannes, die sich mit einem der unterartigsten aller Zauberer eingelassen hatte. Belah Backlebott war der Sohn einer Muggelfrau und eines Werwolfes und deshalb selbst in den Augen einer der tolerantesten Reinblüterfamilien der Zaubererwelt jemand, den sie nicht in ihrem Stammbaum haben wollten. Als sie von der Schwangerschaft Anissa Snows, Eves Mutter, erfuhren, drohten sie ihr damit, sie aus der Familie auf ewig zu verbannen. Sie nahm die Drohung für ihre Liebe zu Belah hin und behielt ihre kleine Tochter. Bei einem mysteriösen Unfall starben die beiden und Mercy erfuhr später dass ihre 'Familie' dahinter steckte. Bis dahin wusste sie nichts von Eve, bis sie eines Tages einen Brief mit dem Wappen der Snows erhielt mit der Frage ob sie die Tochter von Leos Schwester aufziehen wollte. Natürlich, unnützes kam zu unnützem und bevor das Baby eine Kindheit haben würde wie die Hexe selbst würde sie es adoptieren.

Mit verlorenen Gedanken und ruhig gesetzten Schritten ging sie wieder zurück in das Café , in dem immer noch Abberforth saß, die Zeitung von heute studierend, und sie mit einem leichten Nicken hinter den Papieren hervor begrüßte. Seit damals waren 26 Jahre vergangen und bis heute bereute Mercy keinen einzigen Tag davon.  
Aus der Tür durch die sie selbst eben gekommen war, stürmte Eve heraus, anscheinend gerade aus dem Bad gekommen; ihre Haare waren nachlässig gekämmt, sodass sie ihr immer noch in breiten Wellen über die Schultern fielen, und sie trug andere Kleidung, einen Rock, wadenhohe Stiefel aus hellbraunem Leder, außerdem eine weiße Bluse die ihr Schlüsselbein und ihr Gesicht betonte. „Wie spät ist es genau?", fragte sie, die Stirn in Falten, während sie sich einen von frisch gebackenen Keksen von dem Tablett für die frühen Besucher, welche normalerweise noch nicht gefrühstückt hatten, schnappte.  
„Fast halb sieben, du musst dich beeilen.", schmunzelte Mercy sanft und reichte der jungen Dame, die sich eine Braune große Tasche aus der es leicht dumpf knallte über die Schulter warf, eine Flasche Wasser. Evelyn nahm sie mit einem kleinen dankbaren Lächeln entgegen, wobei ihr eine Strähne des karamellbraunen Haares in die Stirn fiel. Ihre andere Hand befand sich in der Tasche und zog kurz darauf eine zerbrechlich wirkende Brille mit schwarzem Gestell heraus, die sie sich hastig aufsetzte.  
„Stimmt.", grinste sie und beugte sich leiht über den Tresen um ihrer Ziehmutter einen kurzen Kuss auf die Wange zu geben, ehe sie heraus stürmte. „Pass auf dich auf, ja?", rief ihr Mercy noch hinterher, die Stirn gerunzelt. Eve hatte sie nicht mehr gehört. Wieder einmal wurde ihr bewusst wie sehr die Zeit vergangen war, das Mädchen war 26 und kein Mädchen mehr sondern eine junge Frau, die auf sich aufpassen konnte. Und sie? Nun Mercy war eine übervorsichtige Glucke die sich auch nach einer Ewigkeit noch Sorgen um ihr Kind machte. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah sie wie sich Abberforth wieder seiner Zeitung zuwendete, ein Lächeln im Gesicht. „Sie werden zu schnell erwachsen, nicht wahr?", fragte er murmelnd, die Dunkelhaarige Frau mit dem abwesenden Gesicht und der strahlend hellen Haut nickte.  
_„Viel zu schnell."_

_-*.^.*-_

So das war mein Prolog zu meiner Fanfiction _One late night_. Ich hoffe, euch hat der Anfang gefallen! Ich hab lange überlegt ob ich diese FF anfangen soll da Rowling die Ansprüche ziemlich hoch gesetzt hat und ich versuche, mich nur zu kleinen Teilen an ihrer Wortwahl zu orientieren und HP Geschichten für mich ganz neu zu schreiben sind... Aber da bin ich jetzt, ich fang auch gleich an mit dem ersten Kapitel in dem dann mein Liebling auftaucht!^^ (total aufgeregt)

Ich wünsch euch noch nen super Tag!:3


End file.
